Digital cameras are increasingly used in outdoors and sports environments. In these environments, digital cameras may be held by a user performing an activity or may be mounted to an object in motion. As a result, the motion may affect the quality of the media captured by the digital camera, causing blurry pictures, shaky footage, or other low-quality media. To ensure that high quality media is captured, a user may secure a digital camera to a gimbal, a mechanical device that includes inertial measurement units and motors and can sense and manipulate the orientation of the digital camera to correct for movement. However, existing gimbals may not be configured to be handheld by a user or may not be user-friendly. As such, a gimbal mount system that secures a gimbal and enables a user to easily hold and control the functions of the gimbal and/or camera is desired.